Getting It All Back
by dragoneyes238
Summary: Inuyasha had to let Kagome go...forever. But realizing he made a huge mistake he wants to get her back! He does a ton of crazy things including dressing up as a girl! But thats later on! R
1. Inuyasha?

Hey ppl! This is my first attempt at a sad story and an Inuyasha! It mite suck cuz im a very happy person! So yeah! On with the story! Oh and by the way I'm changing it so that Kagome's not a lawyer, she's a law student! Now its not sooo confusing!

_Italic_Flashback/Thought

_Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace. He was letting go of the one thing he loved dearly. But it was the only way. After I use the Shikon Jewel, Kagome can never travel through the well, and I could never make her stay here. She belongs with her friends and family in the future. The only way to make her leave forever was to make her think I hated her. Otherwise she would want to stay here, in the past. Silly girl, he thought. A tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. It landed on Kagome's shoulder_

"_Kagome, I... I never want to see you again. If you come back here I-I'll kill you." Inuyasha's voice wavered. _

"_Inu...yasha...What's wrong?" Kagome stared at him with big, concerned eyes. She touched the spot on her uniform where his tear had fallen. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated._

"_Nothing... Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha turned his head and looked away. How can I do this to myself? Inuyasha thought. It's torture. Not looking at Kagome Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Don't come back Kagome. Don't ever come back!" _

"_Inuyasha, why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled. "Put me down this instant, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha acted as if he never even heard her. "Goodbye Kagome!" He yelled as he threw her down the well._

"_Goodbye." Inuyasha murmured as another tear rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye for now." Inuyasha sat beside the well, and took out the precious jewel from a fold in his kimono. Just use it, he thought to himself. Become a full demon, that's why you wanted it, right? Just do it, Inuyasha kept telling himself. Inuyasha sighed and put the jewel back into his kimono. _

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he shifted his position oh his branch. "Kagome" He murmured softly. A warm breeze whipped around his head making his hair sway with the breeze. He missed Kagome. Everyday he secretly wished she would come back. _Of course she's not coming back! _He told himself. He had said he hated her. Why would she come back? _Idiot! _He thought.

Inuyasha leapt off his branch. Landing on all fours he sped off into the forest. A fire caught his eye and he immediately slowed down

"Sango? Sango, are you here?" Inuyasha called for his friend. A raven-haired girl poked her head out from under some bushes. "Sango what are you..."

"Shhh!" She put her finger to her lips. She reached up and pulled him into the bushes beside her. A certain monk landed on the ground in front of them. Inuyasha noticed Sango was barely breathing, as Miroku searched around for her. They saw him walk up to the bush where they were hiding.

"Hi, Sango!" Miroku yelled as he parted the bushes, to reveal the hiding Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha stood up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Miroku retorted. Ignoring the monk, Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Sango, I need some help."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Asked Sango, looking slightly concerned. She looked him in the eye and couldn't read his expression but she figured something was wrong by the way he spoke.

"It's about Kagome. A long time ago I told her to go away and never come back, but I had good reasons. After I was going to use the Shikon jewel she would never be able to travel through the well. I knew she had feelings for me, so I knew she would stay here, in the past, instead of going back to her family. But I regret that now and I want her to come back. What should I do?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Well, I think it's kind of obvious, isn't it? Go get her! You didn't use the jewel did you?" Sango looked at Inuyasha cynically.

"Of course not! What do you take me for, Sango?" Inuyasha started to get angry. How dare Sango think he was selfish enough to do that!

"Sorry! Don't bite my head off! I was just" Sango paused and her eyes widened. "MIROKU! YOU LECHER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Sango proceeded to pummel Miroku while he claimed he had only good intentions and that he didn't even notice where his hand was. Finally, with a quivering Miroku crying for mercy, Sango continued with what she was saying.

"Anyway," Sango said, angrily. "Like I was saying, I was just wondering because Kagome could never get back through. She isn't strong enough. You know that!" Sango finished with a flourish. There was a long, awkward pause. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Sango said after a while. "Go get her!"

"Right!" Inuyasha said determinedly. "But first I have a question! What are you two doing together?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well Miroku has been searching for me everywhere, and he won't leave me alone!" Sango said, a little bit pissed off at the fact that Miroku was such an annoyance.

"Oh... " Inuyasha replied and he set off through the forest.

"Inuyasha, make sure Kagome doesn't know it's you when you approach her! She might reject you!" Sango yelled after him. Inuyasha heard Miroku murmur something and then heard a yelp from him that sounded oddly like a schoolgirl.

Inuyasha sped from one place to the next until his destination came into sight. Landing right beside the well, he placed his hand on the soft wood and lifted his one leg over the ledge, preparing to jump. But something made him pause.

_What if Kagome hates me? What if she doesn't remember me? It's been so long. At least three years. What if she can't forgive me? _Inuyasha sighed and sat down with his back against the well. What was he doing? What if Kagome hadn't forgiven him? What if she was still mad?

Sango was right, he had to disguise himself and only go to her house when she wasn't there to gather information. Then after a while he would approach her. He climbed into the well and a blue light surrounded him. Suddenly he was in the future. Inuyasha scaled the wall of the Higurashi home and found what he remembered to be Kagome's window.

As he climbed in the window, the door knob spun and Mrs. Higurashi walked in. Kagome's mother gasped to find the hanyou standing in the middle if her daughter's room.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I was just looking for something I leant Kagome which she never returned." Inuyasha lied.

"Right." Mrs. Higurashi said sarcastically. But then her scary mother instincts took over. "Wait a second," she said. "You hurt my daughter! You said you hated her! No one hates my Kagome!"

"Except for a couple thousand demons." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was starting to get scared.

"Nothing." He replied, quietly. "Listen, I'm sorry, I had my reasons. I don't hate your daughter, I was keeping her form making a bad decision she would have regretted. I want to make it up to her. Will you help me?"

"Ok, but only if you're really sorry. Listen you have to leave right now, but come over anytime you want. Ok?" Mrs. Higurashi

"I plan on it." Inuyasha smirked.

&&&

Kagome sighed and pressed the "Messages" button on her answering machine. She immediately heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Honey! Just calling to see if you want to have dinner at home tonight. Love you! Bye!"

Kagome sighed a happy sigh and picked up her phone. She dialed the number and waited as it rang. After 4 rings she heard her little brother Souta answer.

"Hello?

"Hi Souta! Is mom there?" Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome hi! Oh guess what! Today, in school, we had to draw a picture of our heroes and I drew Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed.Heat rose into Kagome's face. She didn't ever want to hear about Inuyasha again. She was so mad at him! The nerve! He was such a jerk!

"Souta I thought I told you never to mention Inuyasha, EVER!" Kagome yelled into the phone. "Now, is mom there please?" She asked, calming herself down.

"Uh... sure. Hold on a sec... MOM! PHONE! IT'S KAGOME!" Souta yelled.

There a clang and some footsteps and an odd whistling sound. Finally her mom picked up.

"Hello?" Kagome's mother answered.

"Hi, mom! I just wanted to know if it was ok if I came to dinner still." Kagome asked.

"Of course. See you at six!" Kagome's mother hung up the phone. Kagome hung up as well. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her apartment. She locked the door and stepped into an elevator. Looking around she noticed she was the only one in the elevator. She pushed the basement floor button and watched the numbers as the elevator descended.

Once in the basement, which was an underground parking lot, Kagome climbed into her Mercedes Benz (she inherited some money from a distant relation and decided to buy a nice car) and started the engine. She drove out of the underground parking lot and out onto the road. On every light she hit a red light. While looking out her window, she saw a strange person with long silver hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Kagome looked back up at the light and back to where the person was before, but they had vanished.

Finally she arrived at her home. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breath she walked inside her home.

"Kagome!" Souta ran down the hall towards his big sister.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome picked up her little brother and twirled him around. Her mother appeared at the hallway entrance.

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter.

"Hi mom!" Kagome smiled. Her mother was the same as she remembered, tall and with glinting eyes, as if she knew something no one else did.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while, so just make yourself at home. Your room is the same as it always, just so you know. Oh, the rice!" Her mother exclaimed as the hissing sound of water hitting the red hot burner.

Kagome chuckled, and wandered up the stairs. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks and entered her room. The straw matting on the floor felt good on her sore feet.

First she walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her raven hair gleamed in the light. She smiled and looked down at her dresser. Picking up a few select items and examining them carefully, then putting them down, Kagome moved over to her bed. As she sat down, she picked up one of the pillows. Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. It was good to be home again. She opened her eyes again and started to trace around the designs. Then she found on the pillow what looked to be a long silver thread.

She picked it up very carefully and examined it. Kagome ran out of her room, and thundered down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen, where she found her mother.

"Mother," Kagome said sweetly. "What's this?" She said holding up the long silver hair.

"It's a hair, of course." Her mother replied.

"I know that! But who's?" Kagome was confused, who had hair this long?

"Inuyasha's!" Replied her mother as if it was no big deal.

"Inu... yasha's?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's over here all the time!" Kagome's mother said nonchalantly.

Kagome only saw black as she fainted, there and then, in her mother's kitchen.

Well did u like it? Review!


	2. Preparations

Hey this the second chapter! Also its dedicated to demoneyes14. Yay! Go D14 for all ur help I am eternally grateful!

Chapter 2

Kagome Higurashi woke in her own bed at her apartment, which surprised her. _How did I get here? _She asked herself. _I remember blacking out and that's it. Wait, what time is it? Where's my car? Am I late for school? _

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as her alarm went off. As she went to hit the snooze button, she felt a note taped to her alarm clock. She picked it up and read it over and smiled. The note read:

_Hey honey!_

_Your car is in the garage and I set your alarm. Have a great day!_

_Mom_

Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed. She picked a piece of laundry from the floor and threw it into the hamper. Walking into the bathroom, Kagome turned on the warm water and undressed. After having a warm shower, she quickly dressed and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection looking back at her. The reflection smiled back. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed her purse and keys, and headed for the door.

She walked out of the door and locked it. She ran into an elevator just as the door was about to close. Someone was already inside. The person was very strange. He looked like he was wearing a wig. A short brown wig. A really badly made, brown wig. He kept his eyes, which were blue, closed, except for when he looked at her and when he spoke he sounded like something had died in his throat.

"Hello." The stranger said. He looked at her and looked away. The looked her straight in the eye. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" He asked suddenly looking up at her, as if she was a celebrity.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Kagome replied. She was totally freaked out. How did this guy know her? "Oh, what do you know? It's my floor!" She said quickly and walked out of the elevator as fast as she could. As the door closed, she looked back, gave a funny look and walked to her car.

Kagome started her car. As she drove out of her driveway, and headed to school, she thought about what her mother as said.

_It's a hair of course, Inuyasha's. _Her mother said it as if it was no big deal. Well it certainly was a big deal. He had no idea how much she cared for him. Then he just threw her away(literally) and never came back. All because he hated her. Yeah, right and Kagome believed that for like one second. He probably had his own selfish reason, seeing as it was Inuyasha. Just before he had thrown her down the well, he had hugged her. She wondered what that was all about, but it had felt so...right.

Still, Kagome had become really depressed. She had turned really quiet. The worst of it all was that everyone said they knew how she felt; but how could they? They never fell in love with a demon from another era. She felt like she couldn't live without him. It had affected her whole life. But she had finally gotten over him, and gone on to better things.

As she pulled into a parking lot at Jinsei University of Law. She gathered her things and walked into the main building where she took all of her classes, she headed to the first and grabbed a seat.

The sensei began talking about Subject Matter Jurisdiction, and she began to blank out. Her hands were taking notes, but her mind was somewhere else. She daydreamed of staying in the feudal era, roaming around with Inuyasha, as happy as can be, with no worries or problems.

But best of all she had pair of fuzzy cat ears, at the top her head. She was a hanyou, just like Inuyasha, and she loved it.

Kagome scolded herself for thinking of Inuyasha. But it was strange it was if she was seeing him everywhere, but she wasn't. It was an odd feeling, which she put in the back of her mind, as she attended the rest of her classes for the day.

&&&

Meanwhile, back at the Higurashi shrine.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Inuyasha grumbled as Mrs. Higurashi held his face.

"Yes, now let's begin. Take these." Kagome's mother handed him a bra and some socks. Inuyasha looked down at them as if they were a disease. After shoving some more items into his hands, Mrs. Higurashi, ordered Inuyasha to take off his shirt. He did as she was told. She strapped the bra onto his back, and put one pair of socks in each cup. After some readjustments, she went to picking out a dress.

Inuyasha hated the bra. He couldn't breathe and it was very uncomfortable. _Why do women wear these things? They're so uncomfortable!_

"Here you go, Inuyasha. This one is the perfect one for you." Mrs. Higurashi held up a yellow dress that was about knee length and had a nice flower on the collar, which came around his shoulders.

"Go into the bathroom and put this on, then we'll figure out your hair and makeup." Mrs. Higurashi chirped. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom. He struggled into the dress and when he was finished, he looked...ok. Not exactly feminine, but ok. He walked awkwardly out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my gosh! Inuyasha, your legs, they're horrible! But shaving won't work! I know what we have to use," Here she stopped for a dramatic pause and raised an eyebrow. "The wax!"

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. She filled the sink with hot water, and put the little jar in the sink. As the wax was heating up, Kagome's mother found some cloth strips and a flat spreading stick. After a while, she gingerly took the wax out of the water and stirred it with the stick.

"Now, put your leg up on the counter." Inuyasha did as he was told and Kagome's mother spread some hot wax on Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha screamed.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother scolded. She proceeded with spreading the wax with many growls and hisses from Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi laid one strip on a patch of wax.

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you, this might hurt." She said. "I'll count to three, and pull it off, ok? One, two," Here she pulled off the cloth strip, which ended with Inuyasha in the corner, claws flexed. Mrs. Higurashi coaxed him down and he gave consent to finish the process.

Once they were done, Kagome's mother started on Inuyasha's hair. After combing it somewhat, she pulled it back into a bun at the top of his head. Then began the makeup process. She first applied the foundation and set that with a powder. Kagome's mother added some blush and applied the eyeliner. She brushed on some mascara and added the eye shadow. Then for the final touch, she stroked some lipstick onto his lips.

As soon as Kagome's mother was finished, she stepped back to admire her work. After a satisfied murmur, she handed Inuyasha a blue mirror. What Inuyasha saw shocked him. He looked perfect, well as perfect as a guy could look as a woman.

"Nice...but are you sure I look convincing, because I don't want Kagome to find out it's me. If she did, I don't what would happen." Inuyasha knew exactly what would happen. He flinched at even the thought of it.

"Oh, and here's a different colour of contacts. Your last ones were blue, so these will be..." Mrs. Higurashi ran her finger over the line of different coloured contacts. "Ah...They will be green." Kagome's mother popped them in, after some argument from Inuyasha.

"Thanks, for everything, Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha said

"No problem, dear. Now hurry up. You're going to be late for work. Oh, and don't forget the lunch I made you. Oh and Inuyasha, call me mama. Bye dear!" She called, as Inuyasha stepped outside. He hailed a cab and as he stepped inside, he took one last look at the house, and shut the cab door. The house zoomed out of sight, and Inuyasha sat back in his seat, as he thought about how interesting this day would be.

Well? Interesting? Please R&R oh and I changed it! (In case you didn't know) so that Kagome is in law school not an actual lawyer! Thanx to my reviewer for pointing that out!


	3. Work!

Hey people! It's the long awaited chapter 3! Yay! I have been really busy with school and junk and stuff so ya! Forgive me! Gomen! I think that's the right word… but meh! I'm also gone be switching between Inuyasha and the girl cuz parts are like Kagome's point of view but not from her point of view. Like how she sees things without saying "I blah blah blah."

Kagome strolled into Sigomi Convenience. She took a deep breath. "Another day, another dollar." She murmured to herself, and climbed over the counter to get into the back room.

Standing there was her boss, Mr. Sigomi, standing next to a pretty, young girl in a yellow dress.(By the way its really Inuyasha) She also saw her best friend, Michiyo, speaking to someone on the company phone. It was probably her boyfriend, Akimoto. Kagome sighed, and turned to face her boss.

"Mr. Sigomi," Kagome began. "Who's this?" Kagome smiled at the girl, and turned a curious face to her boss.

"Your new co-worker!" Mr. Sigomi was a very unpleasant man, with a wretched smile. It gave Kagome shivers. "The best part is you get to train her!" He smiled his awful smile, and went to yell at Michiyo for tying up the phone line. She gave him a hard time, and said it was business associate. He almost fired her, but Kagome saved her friend.

Both Michiyo and Kagome returned to the front of the shop. Kagome saw the girl sitting in a chair. She looked quite scared. Kagome decided to cheer her up. She bent down in front of Inuyasha.

"Hi!" Kagome said brightly. "What's your name?"

"Asuka" Inuyasha lied.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"Nineteen." Inuyasha replied more confidently.

"Wow, that's older than me. By the way, I really like your dress. My mom has one just like it." Kagome said, as the girl stood up. Kagome stood up too. "I guess I should show you how things work around here."

After Inuyasha was taught how to ring things in, how to treat customers, and so on, Kagome decided to take a break. She bought three bottles of Ramune Strawberry Soda (note this is a real kind of soda in Japan). She handed one to Inuyasha and one to Michiyo.

Inuyasha tried to take off the cap with his teeth, but failed miserably. "Here." Kagome took the bottle from him and opened it on the side of the table. He thanked her and took a sip.

"So Michiyo, how's things with Akimoto?" Kagome said, trying to make light conversation.

"We broke up." She said, and her voice wavered when she said broke.

"Oh." Kagome didn't take this seriously; she knew they would make up in a day or so.

"He's such a jerk sometimes though; he always puts other things before me." Michiyo said as tears began to sting her eyes. Everyone nodded, and they went back to sipping their soda quietly.

Halfway through his soda, Inuyasha dropped the bottle. Kagome jumped as it hit the floor with a crash.

"Sorry!" He cried and began to pick up some of the pieces, when all of a sudden he yelped in pain. Inuyasha had gotten a piece of glass in his finger. He watched as the blood blossomed out of his finger. He hissed, and went on picking up the glass, but Kagome stopped him.

"You're bleeding," She said. "Here let me go get a bandage, and then we'll fix you up." She smiled at him and went behind the counter. Michiyo took his finger and examined it. Kagome returned with a first aid kit. She took out a pair of tweezers.

"Here, give me your hand." She ordered. Inuyasha did so. Kagome leaned the pair of tweezers towards Inuyasha's finger, and touched very lightly on the spot with her tweezers.

"OW!" Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome.

"Come back!" She cried. "We have to get that shard out of there."

"No, I'm not letting touch my finger!" He yelled. He didn't notice he was standing in the puddle of soda on the ground. Kagome grabbed his hand and tried to pick out the piece of glass, but Inuyasha resisted, and tried to pull away.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled out of habit. Inuyasha crashed to the floor.

"Ow." He said as he tried to stand up.

"Omigosh! Asuka! Are you ok?" Kagome asked with a look of concern on her face. Michiyo stood behind her friend, looking slightly amused.

"Yeah, I just slipped on…"Inuyasha paused, and looked around for something to blame his fall on. "The soda on the floor." He finished, happy with himself for being so clever.

"Oh, well be careful!" Kagome scolded. She took his hand and began to get the chunk out of his finger. After much argument, and a lot of coaxing, the shard was out, and Kagome held it up in triumph. She observed how the light reflected off of it, and how the lights in the store seemed to dance when she moved it.

"Hey, Asuka! Guess what? In a couple of days, it's the new moon! I used to have a friend who hated the new moon." Kagome said suddenly.

"Really?" Inuyasha replied. "Do you think about this friend often?"

"No, Asuka I don't." Kagome said angrily. "I really liked my friend, you know. I had the biggest crush. But he decided that he didn't need me anymore. So, I decided to forget him." She smiled at Inuyasha and turned to a customer who had walked in.

Inuyasha felt sick. He had made Kagome feel really bad, and it was all because of the jewel. Then what Kagome had said a few moments later sunk in. In two or three days, the new moon would rise and he would transform. He looked as dusk settled, and he bit his lip. How would he explain his black hair? Kagome would know for sure. His thoughts were interrupted by the television, which announced that the new moon was in three days at sundown which was at 7:30.

Inuyasha panicked and looked at the clock. It read 7:05. Damn, he thought. Only three more days, and I'll be human for the night. Inuyasha hated being human, he always felt so weak, and his sense could never work as well as they did when he was only half human. His shift was over at the same time as Kagome's, which 7:30 was. He sighed and joined Kagome and Michiyo at the counter.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

"Reading." They both mumbled. Inuyasha saw that they had selected a trashy from the rack in the back of the store, and was reading about some people called Orlando Bloom and Kate Bosworth.(btw I don't support them!) They were very intrigued, and Inuyasha decided to leave them alone. He whistled a tune, and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the clock to strike 7:30. Like clockwork, (don't mind the pun) Kagome sprung up from her chair at exactly 7:30, and so did Michiyo.

"Michiyo, do you need a ride home?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" Michiyo cried.

"Asuka, do you need a ride?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha bit his lip. Kagome's mother said he could stay with her, but how could he explain that he lived in the same house as Kagome?

"Ummm…No, I'm fine." Inuyasha replied.

So, there you go! The long awaited chapter 3! Sorry if it seems kinda pointless but everyone was all like oh update so I tried to update fast! If it sux its D14's fault for guilting me into updating! Way to go! Lolz j/kz! Thank her for being an annoying little…. Ok enuff! Review


End file.
